


My Enemy, my fan

by friednails



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Bullying, Depression, F/F, Gen, Someone give her a hug, Twitter, bully Celestia Ludenberg, celestia stop being mean to her, im so scared to write a longfic, kind of twitter au, kyoko is depressed, you dumb lesbian bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friednails/pseuds/friednails
Summary: Kyoko had a rough life that left her feeling like she couldn't trust or rely on anyone. That's why she wanted to graduate from the best school in town, go to college, get a well paid job and depend only on herself. The only thing frustating her plans was Celestia Ludenberg. She bullied Kyoko non-stop and with her money and influence she could make Kyoko lose her scholarship, so she couldn't go aganist her. Kyoko's determination was strong, but the abuse started to get to her and opened doors inside her that she buried in the deepest of her heart. She needed a place to vent, so she creates a twitter account and starts wrting her thoughts out. A few hours after her first post, she gets a private message from someone who feels the same pain as her.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Kirigiri Kyoko & Celestia Ludenberg, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	My Enemy, my fan

**Author's Note:**

> WELLLLL  
> Probably this will be repetitive, sorry in advance.  
> I also apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes, it's 4am.  
> Enjoy!

It was already nine in the morning and Kyoko was supposed to be in her second class for the day, but she didn't feel like getting up.

It isn't the first time that she skips school, it was almost a habit. Her father didn't seem to have a problem with her daughter not attending school if she didn't feel like it, after all, her grades were good. Besides, she never enjoyed going to school for three reasons:

1-She is completely ignored by everyone

2-School is incredibly boring and tiring

3-Celestia Ludenberg is always bothering her

Celestia is a girl that goes to the other class, and makes Kyoko's life at school a torture every day. They are the same age, 16, except there is a huge difference in their lifestyles. Celestia's parents are owners of a casino and hotel chain, basically, they are extremely rich. On the other hand, Kyoko's father is an average school teacher, and they barely get enough money for rent. Kyoko walks to school, Celestia has her own limousine and driver, they are very different. That's why Kyoko doesn't understand why Celestia is so obsessed in making her suffer. She is way richer, smarter, prettier and popular than Kyoko, here was nothing that she has that Celestia could possibly want. 

Celestia pushes her down on the entrance at 7:30 am, in the first recess she pulls her hair with all her strength, in the second one she grabs Kyoko's backpack and throws everything in it out the window or in the trash, and when the day is over, Celestia pushes her down the stairs, smiling as she walks over to her limousine. That was her everyday routine. Kyoko was grateful that her bully wasn't strong, Celestia is very skinny, and she also doesn't like physical activity. So if they were fighting, Kyoko would easily win. 

The school they attend is the best in town, to get in you either have to be rich, like Celestia and the other 95% of the students, or get a scholarship, like Kyoko and the other 5% of students. Maybe that's why she was bullying her, because she doesn't have a lot of money. That was the first thing Kyoko thought, but, then she saw Celestia acting nicely to the other students that had scholarship, so that was off the table. If it were a normal situation, Kyoko would have already gone to the school counselor and have her expelled. But Celestia's family had everyone under their control, Celestia walks in the halls carrying 3000 dollars in her purse in case she needed to bribe someone. That's how rich they were. Kyoko couldn't lose her future and high level education over some spoiled rich girl that decided to bother her. Though, the constant abuse was getting to her, her determination got lost, and she started skipping school.

Kyoko looked at her school uniform on the floor, she hated it, the colors were too bright. Next to the clothes, there was an empty cup of instant noodles and she got hungry. She lazily got out of bed, grabbed some not-so-dirty clothes and went outside to get some cookies or anything that she could eat and afford. The streets were almost empty, except for some old ladys gossiping by the entrance of their houses. Everyone was at school or at work. Soon, she got to the store and bought some cereal. When she arrived home, she felt exausted, even though she was only away for ten minutes.

She opened the box of cereal and grabbed the milk from the fridge. With her meal finished, Kyoko headed over to the couch and watched TV as she ate. She was watching Parents Trap, she loved that movie. But at the same time it made her kind of sad, the only reason the twins got to have their family again was chance. Kyoko's life was a little similar, she only got her father again by chance. Her mother had an accident and ended up in the hospital, she remembers cleary that day. Kyoko was anxiously waiting for the results of her mother's surgery, her injured hands shaking and the quiet building making her mo re nervous. The doors opened, a man stood with his hand still on the doorknob, looking at the only person in there. Kyoko saw his face, and she freezed. It was his dad, the last time she had seen him was on her 5th birthday, she was 14 then. The words that she was preparing to yell at him over the past 9 years, got stuck in her throat. She wanted to hug him, she also wanted to punch him in the face. The only thing he said was "I'm sorry", and the only thing Kyoko said was "You're late".

Her mother made it past the surgery, Jin said that he would stay with them from now on and her mother was so pleased and happy that it made Kyoko mad. 

"We don't need him, mom. He'll just escape when things get difficult again." Then, she left the room.

A few days later, her mother was out of the hospital and Jin had made himself at home. Kyoko couldn't stand looking at her parents being so loving with eachother. She would go over to Asahina's house to watch some movies or walk around town. It was like that for a few months, until her mother died. She was at the bank when a heist took place, they shot her accidentaly and she couldn't made it. Kyoko thought that Jin would leave again and that she had to move in with her grandparents. Jin stayed, and that surprised her, and, it still does to this day. Jin started working, taking care of the house, helping her with her homework and cooking delicious meals everyday. Of course she was grateful that her father was with her, but the hatred that she had hasn't dissapeared just yet. She missed her mom, she missed being sure that she wasn't going to be left alone. 

Kyoko knew that her father was trying, she knew that she had to love him. She cared about him, but it wasn't love. If Jin left again Kyoko would probably be sad for a day and then start packing up, ready to move with her grandparents. Maybe she was a monster, but the only one that couldn't leave her was Kyoko herself, that's why she had to do everything to be succesfull. She has to be independent and able to mantein herself in the future. She has to be the best, she can't rely on other people. Kyoko knows all of that very well, but she still can't get out of bed, she still can force herself to study, to go to school, to shower, to brush her hair or even to eat. She was going to lose her scholarship, along with her future. 

Her heart wanted to mark Celestia as the responsible of everything, but Kyoko knew that the true culprit was herself. Celestia only helped bringing her down. A sigh escaped from her lips, she had to go to school tomorrow. Sometimes she wondered what would had happened if Jin hadn't left, if her mother survived. Her thoughts were shattering her to pieces, it was too much. Her head was playing with her, saying that she will lose everything once again, that chance won't save her this time, that her future was going to be despairing. Kyoko grabbed her phone, her breathing was getting irregular. She needed to vent, her finger touched the blue bird app.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I still haven't decided when I'm going to update.   
> I always wanted to write this idea but had a lot of problems thinking of who would be the two main characters. At first, I tried OCs but it didn't work. I had a lot of M/M ships that could have worked but I wanted it to be a F/F. Then I thought of momojirou, but none of them seemed right to be a bully. BUT, celesgiri arrived and saved me. Even though I don't ship them a lot, it was the perfect ship. Anyways, see you later. Oh and if you have suggestions for Kyoko's username please comment bc I have no idea!


End file.
